a single kiss
by longhairandleather
Summary: a single kiss from a sinple game of truth or dare can lead to a much bigger thing a.k.a. love rated M for swearing, and yoai in later chapters. better then it sounds.
1. truth or dare

"ok Matt truth or dare?" Linda asked my redheaded best friend.

"I don't know, dare I guess." he said tapping away at his PSP. However Linda talked both Matt and I into a game of truth or dare is beyond me. I guess she is better with words then I give her credit for.

"hmmmm kiss Mello!" she said as the girls behind her giggled. Matt slowly rose his head at looked at me.

"want to?" I shrugged. Then he leaned into me and our lips connected. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed the back of his neck. He pulled back and I blushed, Which was not like me at all. I wanted more. More of those lips, more of his tongue, more of Matt. His eyes widened and he got up quickly then ran, leaving his forgotten PSP on the floor next to me. It took me a minute to realize I should go and make sure he's ok. I got up, picked up is discarded PSP and started walking to our room.

"is Mello going to go make-out with Matt some more?" Linda's friend called after me, I flipped her off and kept walking. I got to our room and opened the door enough to see Matt sitting on his bed with his hand over his lips. I stepped in so he could see me, he looked up but then looked back down at the bed.

"did that kiss mean something?" I asked and he looked up at me but didn't say a word. "do you hate me now?" he shook his head.

"no it's just I don't know what I am…I mean I like you but I'm not sure in what way. Did it mean something to you.

_Yes…_"no I was just curious." I threw his PSP onto his bed and turned so I was facing the door. "I'm going to study." and with that I left the room. I could almost feel my heart breaking in two. My stomach felt fluttery when I think about the kiss but then my heart hurts when I think about the rejection. I walked to the library and found a table to sit at but I didn't study, I thought. _damn it Matt! Why not get a fucking girlfriend to finish me off! _I pulled my ipod from my back pocket and unravelled the ear buds and put them into my ears. I pressed play and you'll never guess what song came on. Can't guess well, it's 'Tu es toujour la' by Tina Arena. It's the only French song I like because it reminds me of Matt, because he speaks fluent French. I listened to the song while I silently lipped the words to the song. I decided I wanted some chocolate. _well I sure as fuck am not going to the room there too much redhead in there, it wouldn't end well. So I guess I have to walk all the way to the kitchen and sneak a bar or two…uhg it's so much work! _I got up and started my long walk towards the kitchen. It took me about 5 minutes to get there, and when I did get there I walked up to the counter, opened a cabinet that was over the counter to see a stack of my glorious chocolate. I grabbed it and turned around to see Matt in the doorway.

"you ignored my texts." he said bluntly.

"my phone is on silent." I said unwrapping my chocolate and snapping off a piece.

"I texted you like 12 times. I was worried." he said quietly.

"why? I study all the time." I said snapping off another piece.

"ya you do, but usually you study in our room." he said swiftly.

"ya well maybe I didn't want to! Ever thought about _that_?" he looked down.

"I was hoping it wasn't because of that…"

"well Matt it is! I'm happy that you're figuring out who you are but I know who I am and I sure as hell am _not _your toy! So either you want me or not!" he looked surprised. To be honest I was surprised I could snap at him like that. I had always been nice to him, I had never spoken my mind about how he treats me but I guess he never talks to me about how I treat him. He stepped back and I widened my eyes.

"h-how I treat you…?" he stuttered. "my toy?" his eyes widened too and then I realized he wasn't wearing his goggles.

"Matty I-" before I could finish he ran off. _I'M DONE! I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF THIS PLACE! _and with that I went to what used to be our room, gathered up my stuff (btw Matt wasn't in the room) and left. I looked back only once I was outside of Wammy's gates. _no way a 16 year old can survive with no one…guess I'll have to figure something out._


	2. Peter

Me being the German I am, I decided I would get the best work in Germany. So I got a ticket on a direct flight to Berlin. Once I got off the plane I made my way to my dad's old mafia base. I didn't know if it was even still going but I guess I'm willing to risk it. I got a cab to the old warehouse where it was. I stepped out and saw the warehouse that I had only been to when I was about 6. I walked in (the door was unlocked…not smart) and walked down the stairs. There was a door at the bottom of the staircase so I pressed myself against it to hear if there was anyone behind it. Low-and-behold I heard people talking. It was just a low murmur but there were 2 or 3 people talking, one of the voices sounded familiar but I didn't think much of it before I opened the door. When I opened it I tried to fill my head with as many pictures of Matt as I could conjure into my head. I mean if I'm going to die I might as well go out while thinking of the man I love. It all happened with in one minute. My neck was grabbed and I was pushed against the wall. "who the _fuck _are you!" a man with a deep voice said. He looked was wearing black jeans and a wife beater.

"my dad _ran _the mafia. So get your hands _off _me!" his eyes widened.

"what's your name?" he hit me against the wall again.

"Mihael." I said trying not to sound like the wind had just gotten knocked out of me _even though it had_.

"drop him Ken!" yelled a voice from behind the human brick that was slowly crushing my neck. When he didn't make any indication that he was going to drop me the voice sounded again but louder this time. "KEN DROP HIM! THAT'S _DANIAL'S_ FUCKING KID!" my feet connected with the ground and it took everything I had not to let my body follow.

"how did you know my father? And how do you know I'm his kid?" I asked defensively.

"I worked with him for all of his life and I've met you on more then one occasion Mihael." I could finally see the man who was talking. He had black short hair and emerald green eyes that reminded me of Matt's. he stood up and walked towards me. "don't you remember me? You know, Uncle Peter? Well that's what you called me when you were little." he chuckled to himself when I blushed at the stupid-ness of my childhood. I smiled and nodded.

"ya I remember now." he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. He had aged a lot but I had never forgotten that smile. He pulled back and rustled my hair.

"still like your hair long I see." I laughed.

"ya it suits me." he looked down at what I was wearing. I was still in my black jeans, long sleeve black shirt, my red rosary and my worn-to-many-times blood red docs.

"so did you come to join the mafia or to find your good old Uncle Peter?" he asked walking over to the couch and shooing away the two other guys in the room then motioning me to come and sit with him on the couch.

"I don't know why I came here. I left Wammy's and I guess I know this place well…I don't know." I said sighing loudly.

"you left Wammy's? wait what the fuck _is _Wammy's?" I laughed slightly. The inflection reminded me of Matt.

"the orphanage I was at, for the intelligently gifted."

"I always knew you were smart." he roughly pet my head again. I didn't mind it, my dad used to do it all the time and it's become a very warm and loving thing to me. "why did you leave?"

"well things happened with this…friend… And I just couldn't take it anymore." he nodded.

"makes sense. So do you think you want to follow in your dad's footsteps? I would be more then happy to show you the mafia ropes." _what do I have to loose? My life? I have no one to live for anymore so that's not a problem. _

"sure why not?"


	3. Mello where r u?

i really hope everyone likes this story. this one is really coming along nicely if i do say so myself. i'm really sorry that i haven't been updating my other stories but i kinda have writer's block about those. this story is my way of trying to get over it.

* * *

"sure why not?" he smiled.

"great! First no offence but your look doesn't exactly…work…I hate to sound like a women but we need to get you some new clothes." I nodded. "how does leather sound?" my eyes widened. That word, _leather. _Matt always said that leather suited me since I had bought those leather gloves that were in my discarded bag by the door.

"I think it sounds fucking amazing!" he laughed.

"wow you really are like your father, religious but still swears like a…well…mafia leader." he stood up. "you can stay in one of the apartments owned by the mafia about 2 blocks from here." I nodded and followed him to the door, picking up my bag. We walked down a few flights of stairs in silence until we got to a parking garage with more then 20 black cars. We got into one that was close to the exit and drove away from the warehouse. "so did you have many friends at Wammy's?" he really sounded like a parent. And I guess in many ways he was, he was really close to my parents and he was always around. I shrugged.

"I didn't really have much time for friends. I had…Matt…who was my roommate but that was it." he nodded.

"no girlfriend?" I shook my head. "really? A handsome boy like you must have attracted hordes of girls." he looked over at me and smiled.

"I never really paid attention to girls. I was always studying." he pulled into a strip mall and parked. We got out of the car and we walked into a store that smelled of leather.

"hey Peter. Been awhile." said a buff man behind the counter.

"ya well been busy I guess."

" so who's this?" he nodded towards me. Peter put his arms across my shoulders even though I was about half a head taller then him and said,

"this is Denial's boy. Looks like his mother eh?"

"ya he does, but he has his father's eyes." I smiled proudly but was brought away from my phone vibrating him my back pocket. I had turned it on in the car but I hadn't waited for the messages to come though before putting it in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it, the words INBOX FULL read across the small screen. I sighed and looked at the missed messages. They were all from that damned redhead I left behind. It's impossible for me to forget about him when he keeps fucking texting me. There were a few missed calls but I guess he gave up on calling me after the sixth time. All the texts were things like

_Mello where r u? and Mello what the fuck? _And even a few _Mello I'm sorry come home! Come back to me! _

But one caught my attention; _that's it if u really hate me so fucking much as not to text me back then I'm fucking leaving and if I die then I guess U'll be happy! _I was about to text him back telling him that he shouldn't leave because Wammy's will keep him safe and that one day I'll come back for him but before I could Peter said, "ok Mihael, pick anything out consider it a gift from me." I walked over to a rack of leather pants and one pair caught my attention because it had laces instead of a zipper. I grabbed them in my size and then went to the jackets and found a leather vest with a little cross hanging off the zipper. I grabbed it and walked back to Peter. "wow you really must like leather." he laughed handing the man at the counter a few bills.

"my dad had a lot of leather so the smell is comforting." he nodded as I took the bag and we walked out to the car.

"you really will make a great mafia leader just like your father." we started driving when he said, "so the apartment is fairly small however it is close to the base and it's fully furnished. I nodded as he pulled into a underground parking lot and handed me a key. "apartment 42B. It's on the fifth floor." I nodded again.

"thank you so much Peter." I said reaching to grab my bag from the back seat.

"don't worry about it Mihael, I'll have one of the guys drop off some food later. Why don't you come back to the base later tonight and have a drink."

"ok I will." I said getting out of the car. "thanks again. I'll see you tonight." I said as he drove away. I sighed and started up the stairs to my floor. I didn't see anyone walking up the stairs on my way to my floor, _there's probably an elevator or something_. I got to my floor and found my apartment quickly. I jammed my key into the hole (hah that's what she said) and walked in. I flicked on the light that illuminated the hallway. It was painted a dark chocolate brown and there were two doors at the end of the hallway. I walked to the one at the every end and opened the door, it was the bedroom complete with queen sized bed, walk-in closet, oak desk and a flat screen TV. The walls were painted a blood red that reminded me of my former best friend's hair. The bed had black blankets on them. I threw my bag on the bed and walked into the kitchen. It was small and painted a gun-metal gray with black counters, oven, fridge and sink. Then I walked into the living room to find a leather couch, another TV and a big window with black blinds pulled across it. I could see the tip of the Berliner Dom which I couldn't help but smile about because I always went there with my parents as a child. I heard my cell phone buzz again so I pulled it out of my back pocket and saw it was a phone call but it was a blocked number. "Hello?"

"Mello?" my eyes widened.

"M-Matt?"


	4. She never loved you!

"M-Matt?"

"oh thank God you picked up! Where the hell are you Mel?" his voice showed a hint of concern.

"why do you care?" I spat.

"why do I _care_? Are you kidding me Mel! I care because you're my best friend!"

"coulda' fooled me." he was quiet for a second.

"I left."

"bloody hell Matt! You'll get killed!"

"aw is poor Melly worried about me?" he sounded amused.

"where are you?"

"I don't know, somewhere in Portsmouth I think. I hitched here but there's nowhere to go from here I guess. Where are you."

"that's not important. Go back Matt!"

"you're not my mother."

"no I'm not! You don't have a mother anymore! She never loved you!" my eyes widened and I cupped my hand over my mouth. "Matt I-I didn't mean that! I-" we never talked about our parents, we avoided the subject completely because it wasn't fair. And we both had different relationships with our parents. I was very close with mine, but Matt's mom was a Crack addict and his dad was a alcoholic, needless to say he got beat pretty badly when he was young, so for me to say something so horrible and heartless to him was surprising.

"M-Mello…y-y-your right…I-I don't bu-but you s-said you would n-n-never leave m-me. That w-we were all the f-family we n-needed…" he was right I had said that all the time. And it was true, it had always been true in my mind, I never thought I had the balls to leave him behind but apparently I did. I wanted to wipe the tears from his eyes and hold him, but I knew I couldn't. I knew if I said anything I would lose my cool and break down in sobs, but I had sworn to myself that I would never let him see me cry.

"Matt I have to go." and with that I hung up. I walked over to the couch, curled up into a ball and cried. It felt like I had cried for hours when it had only been about 45 minutes of sobbing. "Matty, I'm so so sorry." I said to myself as I grabbed my bag of leather and walked to my room. I pulled out the pants and vest and laid them on my bed. Then I grabbed a towel from the closet and walked into the bathroom. It was painted a gold that matched my hair. I turned the shower on and stripped out of my clothes and stepped in. I pushed my fingers though my soaked hair. Then I grabbed a bottle of shampoo that was on the ledge and put some in my hair. When I was finished in the shower I got out and started drying my hair (yes, while not wearing clothes. why? Because I _can!_) once my hair wasn't dripping I walked back into my room and looked over my new outfit. "there's no fucking way I can wear boxers with those pants." I said to myself. I shrugged and started pulling them on over my naked lower half. I never really like boxers anyway. The leather was tight, almost like a second skin. I pulled on my black long sleeve shirt again and then slung my vest over it, I looked in the mirror and started to laugh. "it looks so stupid!" I took the shirt off and put the vest on again over my bare torso. "much better." you could see just a little bit of my stomach peeking out from the bottom. I'm going to be honest and say, I look damn hot! I would fuck myself…just saying.


	5. Care for some Vodka?

"well don't I just look sexy as fuck?" I said turning around expecting to see a red haired gamer playing his DS on bed but I was brought back to harsh reality. "fuck Matty, why do I have to feel bad? I didn't do anything, I just was sick of feeling like I was just there around you. Like I wasn't as important as those stupid video games!" I said trying to talk myself out of feeling bad, it wasn't working. I grabbed the gloves I had bought from my bag and pulled them on. Then I walked out the door of my apartment and started walking the base. It was about a 10 minute walk and it was cold. When I got there I kicked open the door and walked down to where everyone was. They looked up at me when I walked in and Peter smiled.

"you really look like a mafia leader now. We got you a little present." Peter held out a silver gun with a gold cross dangling from it.

"thank you." I took it and shoved it in the waist band of my pants.

"Care for some Vodka?" he asked holding up a bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"ich brauche, um sich zu betrinken, zu vergesse!" _(i need to get drunk to forget)_ I said taking the bottle and drinking from it. The taste burned my throat but it felt so good. Like I was burning the feeling of rejection I got from Matt. I drank a lot more that night but it's really just a blur. I just remember thinking of Matt every waking moment that night.

I woke up sprawled across the couch at the base. I sat up and quickly regretted it. It felt like there was a Rammstein concert going on in my brain. I groaned and fell back onto the couch. "head sore?" came a deep voice. I opened my eyes to see Peter standing next to the couch.

"ya it feels like someone smashed me over the head with a fucking hammer!" he smiled.

"you were really drunk. I take it Wammy's didn't let you drink." I laughed.

"Wammy's didn't let us to anything." he smiled.

"you should head home and get some rest." I shook my head.

"no I'm fine, I can work." he frowned.

"Mihael, you should sleep, it'll help. And it was your first time drinking, you can work after a night like that." I shook my head again. "son of a bitch Mihael! You are going to your fucking apartment and your going to fucking sleep!" I sat up again.

"fine." I said quietly standing up and almost falling down but Peter caught me.

"I'll drive you." he lead me down to the cars and we drove away towards my apartment. When he got to the underground parking he stopped. "ok I don't want to see you until tomorrow got it? And I got some of the guys to stack your fridge with food this morning."

"ya ya." I said getting out and walking towards the stairs. I slowly made my way up them and when I finally got to my door I rested my forehead against the door and sighed.

"oh Mail, why do I still love you?" I whispered into the door. I pulled my key from my back pocket and unlocked the door. My apartment was pitch black, I kicked off my shoes and punched my wall. "DAMN IT MATT! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! BUT WHY?…why?" I cradled my bleeding hand and sank against the wall and sobbed. "I hate everything about you but I love you." I got up and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. I yawned and walked into the wall. I heard something move in the kitchen, I rested my right hand on my gun and listened. My fridge opened and the light from it illuminated a tall figure. I held my gun up and said "who the bloody hell are you and why are you here fucker?" the door closed and I elbowed the light switch. The light flickered on and there was Matt with his hands on his hips and an apple in his mouth. He was still wearing that stupid stripped shirt and he was wearing his usual goggles and jeans. The apple fell from his mouth and he smiled. My eyes widened and I was completely unable to form words in my head. _he's here? How did he know where I was, how did he get in here? Why is he eating my food? Ok that's an easy one, he's matt and he likes food…duh…ok what to do now? Shoot him? Nah he is still Matty… _

"oh hey Mel." _hey Mel? That's all? Fucking idiot!_

"what the fucking hell Matt? How the hell did you find me? Why are you here?" I asked lowering my gun.

"can we sit?" he asked not at all phased.


	6. you can not stay here

"Matt how did you find me?" I asked as we sat on the couch.

"you'll get mad." he said looking down.

"fucking tell me!" I yelled. He shook and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"I put a tracker into your phone a few years back." my eyes widened but I saw that I was scaring him so I tried to calm down.

"w-why?" I breathed deeply.

"it was an assignment in tech a few years ago and I didn't know what I was supposed to do with it after the assignment was over so I put it under your battery." he said quietly. I pinched the bridge of my nose, my splitting headache still throbbing.

"and why did you come here?" he shrugged.

"I missed you. And I didn't know where else to go."

"well you can't stay here." I said harshly.

"what? Where else am I supposed to go? I already lived on the streets! I can't go back there Mello! I can't!" he said panicking.

"you can't stay here. Find a girlfriend or something! But you can _not _stay here Matt!" I said looking at him with blazing eyes. I couldn't take his presence here every waking moment. If he did stay he I would just feel my heart break over and over again.

"but I don't want a girlfriend, Mello." he was silent for a moment. "I want you." my heart stopped. "you're my best friend." my heart sank again. _I was his best friend nothing more. I thought maybe he had come here to tell me he loved me and couldn't live without me, but nope, he just didn't like the fucking streets! _I heard a whimpering noise so I looked up. His eyes were watering and tears were falling down his cheeks. My heart broke. _a few days, I can handle that…_

"fine you can stay for a few days." he looked at me and jumped and me in an attack hug. When we were little it was ok but now we were both 17 and he was a lot taller then me so I fell back. He started laughing and his knee slipped off my thigh and it rubbed harshly against my crotch. I gasped at the friction but quickly silenced the moan that was growing in my throat. "off." I stated as my head felt like it was going to explode. He obeyed and crawled onto the floor next to the couch.

"your head hurts doesn't it." he said looking at me though his goggles that he had pulled back over his eyes.

"how did yo-" he interrupted me by saying,

"Mels, you pinch the bridge of your nose when you have a headache I learned that when we were seven." he smiled. "sleep." I looked at him.

"keep in mind that you're in _my _apartment so I don't have to listen to you." I said getting up.

"please Mello, just sleep, you'll feel better." I got up and started walking to my room.

"ya ya I'll be in my room sleeping." he grabbed my arm just before I walked into my room, I turned around and was caught in his arms. I sighed and breathed in his scent it was a mixture of smoke and apple (it was the same shampoo he had been using since he was 11). I wrapped my arms around him and mumbled, "Matty I'm tired. carry me?" I only ever showed my soft side with him and no one else. He picked me up bridal style and walked into my room. He laid me gently on the bed and pulled the covers overtop of me.

"M'Kay Mel, sleep well." he turned to leave the room but I called him and he turned to look at me. "ya Mel?"

"I missed you." he walked back to me and kissed my forehead just as I was falling asleep.

"I missed you too mello."


	7. hhows your hand?

I woke up to a buzzing nose, I opened my eyes and looked over at my bedside table to see my phone vibrating. "hello?" I said half asleep.

"oh Mihael, did I wake you?" it was Peter.

"what? Oh ya kinda' but it's fine. What is it?"

"how good are you at hacking?"

"not great, but I have a friend who is amazing at it."

"that would be awesome! Could you bring him tomorrow?"

"ya sure." we were silent for awhile.

"Mihael was this the friend from Wammy's?" he sounded concerned.

"uh ya…"

"I thought you left him."

"I did. He came back."

"ok, well we can talk more tomorrow. I'll see you two tomorrow." I hung up and then I heard a quiet knock on my door.

"what Matt?" he walked in looking sheepish.

"h-hows your hand?" _my hand? what? _I looked at my hand to see it all cut from hitting the wall.

"it's fine, how did-DID YOU HEAR ALL THAT?" he nodded. _fuck fuck fuck fuck!_ my eyes widened and I just wanted to curl up in my bed and have the whole world go away from me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain…I decided I'm going to go, I don't want to cause you anymore trouble." he said quietly.

"n-no Matt, it's fine you can stay." I said sitting up.

"Mel, we both know you don't want me here, and I'm offering to leave you and for you never to see me again, you don't have to pretend you want me here anymore." I started getting up and walking towards him.

"Matt listen to me! Sure it hurts but I'm strong enough to push my feelings for you to the back of my mind. I want the best for you and I think right now that the best thing for you is staying here with me. If you leave chances are, you'll end up on the streets again and I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." I held his face like I used to when we were younger.

"Mihael," I knew he meant this when he used my real name. "I don't want to hurt you anymore then I have. Please, just let me go." he touched my hand with his.

"Damn it matt! You're staying with me and that's final!" he brought his face close to mine until our lips connected. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt his tongue lick my lips. _I can't do this, not again, he deserve better then me…but I love him so much! _I pushed my hands against his chest until our lips parted. "Matt I-" he put his finger to my lips.

"Mihael, I care about you. More then a brother, more then a friend more then anything that has a name. thank you for everything."

"Matt, I need your help with mafia stuff, could you hack something for me tomorrow?"

"wow way to ruin a mood Mel, but sure I guess I can." I laughed.

"what time is it?" he whipped out his phone from his back pocket and looked at it.

"about 10ish," I looked out the window and saw how dark it was outside.

"huh," he looked at me. "I have to go to work at 12."

"you _have _to?" he raised one eyebrow.

"ok I use the word _have _very loosely." we both laughed. "Peter made me come home because I was hung over."

"you drank?" I nodded.

"I like Vodka."

"why am I not surprised?"

"so what were the streets like?" he shrugged.

"they were full of drugs, whores, drunks, and hobos." _drugs, oh no Matty you didn't!_

"Matty you didn't!" he looked down and pulled up his left sleeve so I could see multiple cuts on his wrist and on the crook of his arm little needle marks that were puckered.


	8. BANG

"I'm addicted Mel, being around you helps me, that's why I don't want to leave. You're like a drug to me. And as for the cutting…it helps." I pulled him into my arms and held him closer then I had ever held anyone, as close as I held my parent's dead bodies in the morgue when I was little when I had been brought to see their cold bodies. He started to sob. "m-mel, I l-love y-y-ou." I stroked his hair and said,

"shhh Mail, I know. I love you too. I'm sorry I caused you some much pain." I held back my tears of guild. "let's go to sleep." he pulled back and nodded.

"b-but w-hat about w-work?" I shrugged.

"we can go in in the morning." I walked him over to the bed and he laid down. I walked around the other side of the bed and pulled off my leather vest off and then my pants and I grabbed a pair of boxer so not to give him any ideas (or give myself any ideas either). I crawled in bed next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"aren't you not tired anymore?" he mumbled.

"I over work, I'm always tired." I kissed his forehead. He smiled and then fell asleep. And I followed shortly after.

I woke up to the sun shining though the open window. There were bird's singing and trees rustling, it was now that I realized just how much I had missed Germany while I was at Wammy's. I got up and looked at the sun light shimmering off Matt's hair. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. _drugs, really Matt? I always thought you were too smart for that…well I'll protect him from now on. _I grabbed my leather and then walked into the bathroom and showered. I was drying my hair when I heard the covers on my bed move. I smiled and wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door to see Matt sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "so it wasn't a dream." he said smiling and looking at me. His eyes lingered on the towel and I leaned on the door frame.

"nope I'm all real." he laughed as I walked back into the bathroom and started pulling my pants on followed by my vest and last but definitely not least, my rosary. I turned around to see Matt standing in the doorway looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "what?" he smiled.

"you look really hot." I smiled.

"you know it!" he laughed and shook his head. "ready to go?" he nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the door of the apartment. Then down to my bike(did I mention Peter bought me a motorcycle?). He got onto the back and clung to my waist as we sped off down the road towards the headquarters. We parked in the underground and he got off and followed me up the stairs and into the main room. I kicked the door open and matt was trying to stay behind me. "don't worry, you're with me. Nothing will happen." I heard him sigh and when we walked in all the men including Peter looked up. Peter stood and held out a hand.

"I'm Peter, you must be the guy from Wammy's." Matt took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Matt." Peter nodded and smiled.

"well Matt, I hear you can hack?" matt nodded. "could you hack into the LA mafia's hard drive? It's called CY39FL-drive."

"ya sure." he walked over to the computer, sat down and started typing rapidly.

"you know you can just come in though the front door?" I laughed.

"gotta park my bike. Thanks for that by the way. I meant to call you but things came up." I looked quickly over at Matt who had pulled his goggles over his eyes again. It was then that I heard a loud ticking and then one loud boom come from the garage. I smelt smoke and it got hot. Matt stopping ticking and another bang went off and it was then that I realized they were explosions.


	9. is he dead?

"Matt!" I yelled just as another explosion went off right by the door. We were all blown back and I heard a yelp. I wasn't sure who it was from but all I knew was I had to get Matt out safely. I crawled over to him and saw that a beam from the ceiling had fallen on top of him. I tried to pull him out but then I just decided to push the beam off him. The flames licked at my face as I pushed it off him. I picked him up and ran for the door. "come on Matt, stay with me. Don't leave me." I said as I laid him down outside. I put my face on his chest and when I lifted it because I heard sirens his shirt was covered in blood. _my _blood. I was pulled away from Matt by a paramedic as he was put onto a stretcher and pushed into a ambulance. The same was done to me. In the car they put me to sleep. When I woke up half my face was bandaged and I was in a white room with a bunch of machines around me and the constant beep reminding me that I was still alive. I sat up and looked around. The door opened and in walked a blond nurse with big blue eyes, she looked like my mother. She didn't notice I was awake so I said, "is he ok?" she looked up, her eyes slightly widened but when she saw me they relaxed.

"your friend is…well I don't think it's my place to tell you." my eyes widened.

"is he dead! Oh God he's dead!" my eye watered my heart was pounding and you could hear the beeping increase.

"no shhh, he's not dead. He's in a coma. And if you calm down and relax for a few days I can probably convince the doctors to let you see him." she said walking over to my bedside.

"will he be ok?" she sighed.

"we really don't know, he has sever burns on his back and the fact that he's in a coma. But his heart beat seems to be good, and he's breathing on his own." I smiled.

"he's strong, he'll get though it." she smiled.

"were you the one who pulled him out?" I nodded. "you saved him. If he had been in there for even one minute longer he probably wouldn't have made it."

"what's up with this?" I pointed to my face.

"you got burned extremely badly."

"will it scar?" I asked thinking of my beautiful Matt seeing me with half my face ripped off and rejecting me.

"most likely." a doctor walked though the door and nurse immediately went to his side.

"Ah, , you're awake."

"call me please."

"yes my apologies. After looking at your charts, you will be free to leave in a few days." I nodded. "now nurse Eva, please re-dress his burn." she walked over to me and started un-wrapping the bandage. When it was off I opened my eye and the doctor walked over to me. "can you see from this eye?" I nodded.

"ya."

"interesting, it seems as though the burn didn't effect your sight at all, you are one lucky man." _lucky? You think I'm lucky! Well Mr. doctor dude I'm not lucky! _the nurse passed me a hand mirror and I looked at myself. Hideous. It looks like something clawed half my face. "it's healing well."

"wait, how long have I been here?"

"about 3 days. You've been unconscious." I nodded as the nurse (who I have come to learn he name is Eva.) started re wrapping my face. "you can go see your friend today, if you want." my heart started beating faster. I couldn't help but smile.

"how is he doing?"

"surprisingly well for someone with those kind of injuries." I nodded once Eva was done. She helped me up and made me sit in a stupid wheelchair. Something about not being strong enough _bitch please, I could kick everyone's ass here. _she brought me to a door which she opened so I could see the lights were off and there were about three different machines all making three different sounds. And then I saw him. Matt, my Matt. He was laying still the only reassurance I had that he was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"I'll give you some time alone with him." Eva said pushing me in and closing the door behind me.

"oh matty, don't die, please wake up!" I said holding his clammy hand in my warm one. I put my head on his arm and started to sob. Then I heard it. The heart monitor changed to a long beep.


	10. all I want is to be with him

i'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story. i love you guys so much! thanks for all ur positive comments and for helping me with my german (u know who u r, thank u so much btw) it's because of u people that i can keep writing. thanks so much and i hope you enjoy chapter 10 of a single kiss!

ps. i do not own death note!

* * *

It all happened in slow motion. I was pushed out of the way by about 5 doctors and nurses then dragged out by Eva. They kept yelling 'clear' like they do in the movies and Matt's body kept twitching. At one point someone yelled 'he's dead' but then his heart beat was back and they started putting more machines around him. After all that I wanted to stay by his side but Eva brought me back and I saw my clothes were on a chair in the corner. "now Mihael, you can leave today. We orianally wanted to let you out in a few days but we figured you would want to be with him. So we could still make sure your burn is healing." I nodded.

"all I want is to be with him." she smiled.

"well your clothes are there and you can leave whenever you're ready." she was about to walk out but she stopped and turned looked at me and she gone. I threw my clothes on. The coolness of the leather against my skin was nice, like a reminder of before this all happened. Once I had my stuff on I walked towards Matt's room. Once I was there, there were fewer machines. I sat in the chair and held his hand. I rubbed my thumb over his soft hand, it felt like silk. I looked at his relaxed face. Then at his hair. It was all matted together with ash and blood, my face contorted in thought, the nurse came in to check on him then she left without a word. I yawned and put my head on the bed next to his hand. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up to the beep of his heart monitor. I looked at him, he hadn't moved. "ah you're awake!" said a cheery nurse with big green eyes, and bouncy red hair (ha you thought I was going to say something else weren't you), and blood red lipstick. "I brought you some chocolate. It'll help you stay awake. I figured you would want to watch him." she handed me a bar of my favourite brand.

"thanks. Is he doing any better?" she nodded while looking at a clipboard.

"he seems to be doing better. His eyes are moving more, which proves he's getting a lot better. I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in the next couple of days." I smiled.

"that's good." she tilted her head.

"mind if I check your burn? I can rewrap it for you." I nodded and she grabbed some wrapped gauze from a table in the corner and started unwrapping my face. Then she rewrapped it. "it's getting better. But I'm sure Eva told you that." she smiled sweetly.

"Eva? Oh ya…"

"she's my sister you know." she said walking over to Matt's bedside and unwrapping his arm.

"you don't look alike." I stated.

"she looks like my mother, I look like my father." I nodded. She was rewrapping Matt's arm and moving to his chest. The sight of his chest and it slowly moving made me almost cry. _it's my fault, if I hadn't asked him to come it would have only been me, not him. _I saw some of the burns that covered him. "they won't scar like your's. you saved him."

"me?" she nodded.

"if you hadn't carried him they would have been worse." I smiled trying to rid the tears stinging at my eyes. She smiled and said,

"I'll leave you two alone." I nodded as she bounced out. I burst out in sobs as soon as I heard the door close.

"Matty, I-I'm so so sorry. it's m-my f-fault." I sobbed.

"it's really not Mihael."


	11. Mel, the light hurts

I turned around to see Peter standing there. "Peter? You're ok?" he nodded.

"a couple of burned but we're fine. I see you two didn't make out so well…" he looked at Matt laying still in his bed.

"no, my face is going to be scarred." I looked down.

"you'll look so bad ass!" I looked up and he smiled. "something your dad used to say, appearance is nothing compared to what's inside."

"I remember him saying that."

"well listen to it. Because it's true." I looked over at the sleeping angel and sighed. "and as for him, he'll be fine. It wasn't your fault. You saved his life."

"ya I guess you're right."

"OH! I got the two of you presents. Here" he handed me a bag. I pulled out a long brown leather jacket.

"thanks so much Peter!"

"no problem. I got a shorter one for Matt…but I'll give it to him when he wakes up." I looked up at him from where I was sitting and said,

"when do you think that'll be?" he pulled a chair so he was next to me and sighed.

"I don't know Mihael, it could be a few days, could be a few months. As long as he doesn't have a will that says he doesn't want to be kept alive on life support then they should keep him alive for a few months at least. I had one guy in the gang that was on life support for about a year."

"did he wake up?" I asked lacing my fingers though Matt's cold ones.

"no…I'm sorry maybe it wasn't the best story." he laughed briefly. I looked at my motionless Matt and sighed while a single tear went down my cheek. He wiped it with a flick of his thumb. "don't worry he'll be fine."

"but what if he's not Peter? What then? I can't live without him! He's my everything! I have to take care of him!" I broke down sobbing. Peter rubbed my back and put his arm around me.

"shhh, Mihael everything will be ok." he got up and said, "I will pay for the bills, just get some sleep Mihael." and with that he left.

One week later

I woke up to the steady beep of Matt's heart monitor. The same beep I had been listening to for the last couple of days. Peter had left late last night. He had told me to eat something because a person can't live on chocolate. I looked over at the table to see my chocolate bar that the nurse leaves it everyday. I unwrapped it and took a bite. I heard a faint groan then I felt something move. I looked down to see Matt's hand twitch. "MATT?" the sound of my voice seemed to have startled him because he clenched his eyes shut. His hand was then at my face holding me almost. His thumb rubbed against my scar that wasn't wrapped. It was bumpy and rough. His eyes opened then closed quickly. "oh Matty," I said as tears started down my cheeks.

"Mel, the light hurts."


	12. hideous

"open them slowly it helps." he did so and his eyes traveled to me and I looked down. "don't look at me."

"what? Are you mad at me Mello?" he asked quietly. I looked up forgetting about my scar to reassure him. But before I could say anything I heard him gasp.

"don't look at me…it's hideous. _I'm _hideous." he lifted my head up so I was looking at him.

"you'll always be beautiful in my eyes." I leaned into him and brought my lips to his. I pulled back,

"Matty you need your rest."

"so do you. No one should ever have bags under their eyes as big as your's. they're more like luggage!" we both laughed.

"I'm not going to relax until you're cuddling with me on the couch at home." he rested his hand on mine.

"oh my your awake!" the nurse said walking though the door. Matt smiled.

"ya! So what happened while I was out?"

"you mean you don't know?" I asked not able to believe that he didn't even know he almost died.

"Mihael, often they don't know what's happened even if they went though what Mail went though." all the while Matt was looking between the two of us wildly.

"w-what happened?"

"you almost died babe." his eyes widened.

"well then I do believe that you shall do whatever I say, ya know the saying 'do what a dead man says.'."

"no I don't think that's a real-"

"GO HOME AND SLEEP DAMMIT!" he yelled.

"what? No!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mihael, I can probably pull some strings and get him out either tonight or tomorrow. He seems healthy and normal. They'll have to run blood tests but other then that there's nothing. Don't worry he'll be fine. I'll take good care of him." the nurse smiled sweetly.

"please Mel, please go home. I'll meet you there."

"n-n-n-no! I will pick you up!"

"will you call me when he's going to leave?" I asked the nurse.

"of coarse." I got up and walked over to Matt and brought my lips to his. When we parted I kissed his nose and whispered,

"when you get back I'll have a surprise ready for you." he smiled sexily then I walked out. The nurse followed me on her way to her next patient. I turned around and she almost walked into me. "so you'll really try to get him out early?" she nodded,

"I will do my best, my best always work." she winked.

"thank you for everything."

"no problem." and with that I walked out of the hospital and started walking home trying to think of all the things I could to for matt and…to matt.


	13. ruining her

sorry really short chapter.

* * *

I walked to the nearest cake store and bought a chocolate cake with strawberry icing, then I walked to the nearest drug store and got him two packs of his favourite cigarettes. Then I went to our apartment and put everything on the counter then walked into the living room and sat on the couch…sitting turned to laying and laying turned into sleeping.

When I woke up it was the next day. I fumbled to my phone which was on the table. There was a missed call from the hospital so I called them back "ya so you called me."

"oh are you Mihael Keehl?"

"yes."

"Mail left about half an hour ago."

"shit…ok so he's ok?"

"yes, he has a few prescriptions to get filled. But besides that he's great."

"ok. Thank you." and with that I hung up. I would have been worried but I was far too tired. I fell back onto the couch and fell back asleep.

"Mel," I woke up to someone poking me. I opened my eyes to see big green eyes and a smile.

"MATTY!" I attack hugged him. He laughed and fell back into the table but I made sure to put my hand where his back and the table would collide so my hand was the only thing that hurt. "I'm so happy you're ok. I was so worried." he pulled back and looked at me.

"it's not that bad ya know." he said blankly.

"no it's awful. I'm hideous." he smiled.

"I didn't know you were so attached to your perfect face."

"I looked like my mother. Now all I'm doing is ruining her."

"no you're not! I never want to hear you say you're ugly again! It's not true!" he said frowning. I nodded then looked at his big green eyes. "now, I think I deserve a kiss." I kissed him so passionately it was unbelievable. When air was needed we parted and snuggled into each other.

"I was worried." I said quietly.

"I know, but I'm ok now, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Sie sind mein ein und alles" (you are my everything) I said in my native tongue.

"what does that mean?" he asked holding me closer.

"don't worry about it." he looked down at me.

"you're sitting on my dick." he said smiling.

"hell ya I am! And it's comfy too." I said rubbing my ass on his crouch.

"mmmeeeelllllllllloooooo." he moaned.

"oh so that's what you want is it Matty?"


	14. never called me that

"oh Mello! It feels so good!" he moaned.

"do you want me Matty? Do you want me to feel you?"

"oh Mello I do! I really do!" I slipped my hand under his shirt and felt his nipple. I swirled my finger around it making it hard. He held back his moans. I ripped off his shirt and sucked on his nipple while playing with the other one, then I switched. "M-Mihael!" he moaned. I smiled at the use of my real name. I ground my hips against his and listened to his little wipers of pleasure. I pulled off his shirt and just looked at him. He really is gorgeous. His chest raising and falling quickly, a gentle shimmer of sweat covering his chest and his hair tousled and messed up.

"I love you Mail." his eyes widened at his real name then relaxed.

"you've never called me that."

"I haven't?" he shook his head.

"never."

"well damn, I guess you're right…sorry about that Mail." he smiled.

"don't worry about it Mihael! Now fuck me!" I laughed then started undoing his jeans, they had gotten moved down during our make out so there were little red hairs coming out the top, _sexy. _I was just about to rip his pants off and make beautiful love to him but there was a knock at the door. I got off him, smoothed my hair and opened the door.

"well hello Mihael. How are you?" I smiled at Peter but inside I was cursing his bad timing.

"better that Mail's home."

"Mail?"

"oh sorry, matt…at Wammy's we were given new names. Mine was Mello and his was Matt." he nodded.

"why?" I smiled.

"well we were training to be like the famous detective L and L obviously isn't his name so they wanted us to have aliases to be more like him." I turned around to see where the voice was coming from, I saw my sexy redhead walking towards us, his hair neat (well for Matt) and his pants done up and his shirt on. I couldn't help but miss the image of his beautiful body under me. "you can call me Matt." he said holding out his hand. Peter took it and shook it. "we didn't exactly have a proper introduction last time." he smiled and laughed briefly.

"Peter, I run the mafia but Mihael here is going to give me a run for my money." he smiled and roughly patted my head.

"so Mel, you think I'm gonna' let you be mafia leader?" I looked at him innocently.

"but I really want to Matty." Peter laughed.

"well I guess I should let you guys get back to whatever you were doing." he turned and closed the door behind him.

"well well Mello, prove to me that you're rough enough to be a mafia leader."


	15. you don't remember

"ohhhh mello!" he moaned under me! "I'm gonna-uhhhhggggg" and with that he came. I followed shortly after. I laid down next to my angel from heaven above. He was gorgeous his hair was sticking to his forehead and his chest was heaving. "t-that was amazing Mihael." I smiled.

"it was." I agreed. I grabbed him and wrapped my arm around him and nuzzled into his neck. "I love you."

"love you too." I kissed his neck then pressed my body up against his. "what happened after the first explosion?" my eyes widened.

"you don't remember?" he shook his head

"a beam fell on me after the first one."

"well after that there were two more explosions. And then I dragged you out and -"

"what about the scar, how did you get burned so badly?"

"the beam that fell on you caught fire and I had to push it off."

"you shouldn't have done that." I stopped

"what?"

"you shouldn't have risked your life for me Mello."

"I risked my life because you are my life matt," he shook his head slowly.

"no mello if you had died saving me I would have hated myself more then anything, and I would have made my life hell then killed myself." I sat up and grabbed his wrist.

"if I ever hear you saying you would kill yourself over me I will never…I don't know but I won't be able to live with myself. Matt we're both alive let's leave it at that K?"

"don't you want to ask me about the thing I told you before all this happened?" I thought…._his arm?_

"why drugs Matty?" he smiled.

"how did you forget about it Mr. smart?"

"it slipped my mind with you being in a coma and all. Now answer."

"I cut too." he said. I grabbed him and held him close.

"why?"

"I missed you, I was mad you left me, I was bored."

"you were _bored? _being bored makes people eat, makes people watch bad TV no _cut _themselves! Matt what the hell is wrong with you?" he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Mel, I was hurt."


	16. Melly

sorry really short chapter but i wanted to end it at a certain point. i really hope you like it.

* * *

_I hurt him. Oh God I hurt my baby! I'm horrible! I'm a horrible person! My poor poor baby! _I started sobbing. "God Matt, I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! Matt, I didn't mean to hurt you!" I sobbed into his lap. He stroked my hair gently and hushed me.

"it's ok angel. I forgive you." I looked at him though tear blurred eyes.

"really?" he nodded and smiled.

"I could never stay mad at you Melly." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and smiled.

"Melly? Really?" he smiled again and nodded

"you call me Matty I call you Melly. That's the deal."

"is that so _Matty_?" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me again his chest.

"never worry that I'm mad at you Mel, I love you with all my heart." _I have to have this man all to myself…somehow. _then my eyes widened. I pushed off of him.

"I have to go out." he raised one eyebrow.

"so much for after sex cuddling."

"trust me, this is worth it."

"one of the benefits of afternoon sex, everything is open after." I nodded while I pulled on my leather pants followed by my leather vest and rosary. I pulled my docs on and kissed Matt passionately.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Don't miss me to much." I said walking out of the room and then out of the apartment. I got on my bike and turned the keys and sped down the road and onto the highway. I smiled under my helmet. _finally a way he can be mine forever. _I drove to the nearest gaming store. I parked my bike and walked in.

"hey." some guy said at the counter.

"hey do you have a few Play Station controllers?" I said walking up to him.

"uh I think we just got a shipment in today, let me get one from the back." I nodded. He came back out with one in a package. "it'll get $30.78" I gave him two $20 bills and left with the controller. Now on to the next stop. I drove to the nearest mall and parked and walked in. I walked to the first diamond store I saw.

"welcome to Davy's Diamonds how may I help you."

"hi I'm looking for a wedding ring."


	17. engagement

"a wedding band or and engagement ring?" a women in a suit asked happily.

"engagement." she smiled.

"ok let me show you a couple of really popular rings." she walked behind a glass table and brought out a ring with about 50 different diamonds and one big one in the middle. "most girls love this ring."

"well that's great to hear, however I'm proposing to my _boyfriend_." her eyes widened but then relaxed.

"I'm sorry. Then this one is rather famine. Then these ones are a little more manly." she walked over to another glass counter and pulled out a silver band with four little diamonds.

"it's a little plain… what about that?" I pointed to a ring that was silver with a think line of gold and a single diamond in the middle.

"that one is $5,400."

"I'll take it." she smiled and took it out of the case and put it in a black velvet case. I handed her a bundle of bills and then took the case and walked out. I slipped the case into the gaming bag and then went to my bike. I drove back towards the apartment and then parked my bike and walked up the stairs. "Matt!" I shouted trying to see if I could get to my study without running into him.

"gaming!" he called back. I sighed. He was in the room that connected to my study. I walked towards the living room and saw my man sitting on the floor cross legged with his goggles pulled over his eyes and tapping away at buttons. "what's in the bag Mels?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"n-nothing…mafia stuff." he paused his game and looked at me.

"what kind of mafia stuff?" he looked so cute and innocent.

"…gun polish, uh…bullets the usual." he nodded then went back to his game. I sighed and walked into my study and slammed the door.

"GOD MELS YOU WOULD THINK YOU WERE JACKING OFF IN THERE OR SOMETHING!" he yelled though the door probably with a smug smile across his face.

"NO THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE FOR REMEMBER?" I shouted back while taking the box out of the bag and setting It on the desk next to the controller. I carefully put the ring around one of the joysticks and smiled. It didn't stand out but it was noticeable. I got up and walked over to the door. I heard Matt's murmurs of defeat as I slowly opened the door and walked over to him. "I got you something." I said quietly, almost delicately.

"wow a red controller! Thanks Mels!" he took it and hugged me and kissed my cheek like when we were little. He didn't notice the ring as he plugged the controller in and started gaming. I sighed again and got up and walked into my study and quietly closed the door. I walked over to my desk and sat down. I pulled out my laptop and started tapping away looking a emails and such. I heard a soft tap at my door then it opened and I saw Matt with tear filled eyes. "mello…what is this?" he asked holding up the ring. I smiled and walked over to him taking the ring and getting down on one knee.

"Mail Jeeves, will you marry me?" his eyes widened and tears fell down his cheeks as he smiled and nodded. I slipped the ring on his ring finger and stood up wrapping my arms around him.

"I-I love you Mihael." he stuttered into my shoulder.

"I love you too Mail. You are my everything and I couldn't think of any other way to show you that."


	18. ya I'm Mail

"why do you have to leave?" he asked standing over me as I packed my bag.

"because it's traditional that the groom doesn't see this bride before the wedding." I said cupping his face. He pushed his face into my hand softly and kissed my palm.

"but technically speaking neither of us are brides." he murmured into my hand.

"technically speaking I don't care. I want to do this right. And I've taken so much time off with the whole coma thing that I should go back." I said going back to the packing.

"random question time!" I sighed but smiled. "do you think your parents would have approved of us?" I stopped and looked up at him.

"I think as long as I was happy they would be too." I said smiling. "do you think your parents would have?" he laughed.

"I had an abusive mother and step father they just would have beat me more."

"well what about your dad?" he stopped.

"I met him once when I was 4 but then my mom screamed at him and he left. He left me his name but I always thought he was dead. He was a druggy but he was nice nonetheless."

"you should send him an invite." he looked at me like I had a knife though my head or something.

"I met the man when I was 4 he's probably dead!" I shrugged.

"you never know. And if you don't send it, I will." he sighed.

"fine. I'll look him up now I suppose." he got off the bed in which he was sprawled and walked into the living room. I heard him pick up a phone and dial a number.

"YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER?" I asked running to him. He looked at me as I hugged his waist.

"uh ya…" I heard a murmur on the phone. "uh hi…dad?"

"put it on speaker damnit!" I said shaking his waist so It looked like he was fucking the air.

"shut the front door!" he yelled. "sorry…ya I'm Mail. I'm actually getting married in a few days do you want to come?" he smiled. "it'll be in Germany." he smiled. "great! I'll email you the details.!" and with that he hung up.

"so is he coming? Is he nice? Does he sound like you? Do you like him? What's he-" his lips were on mine. When we separated I whispered. "is he coming?"

"you're so cute." he said ruffling my hair and walking into the living room.

"is he fucking coming?" I yelled running behind him.

"yes yes he's coming. So persistent Mels." he said sitting on the couch and turning the TV on. "don't you have packing to do?"


	19. i do

i legit broke out in sobs while writing this chapter i love it so much, i hope you like it as much as i do!

* * *

wedding day

I got there early to make sure everything was ready I was carrying my tux and my bag for…after if you know what I mean. The church we chose was the church I had gone to since I was little. "Mihael!" said a voice as I walked in. I turned and saw my old priest…he was really _really _old.

"oh hello." _shit what's he going to say about Matt? _

"I was so disappointed to hear about the wedding." _here it comes the rant about how gay is wrong and how it's a sin. Fuck it all! I love Matt and if I will go to hell for it I'll see him there! _"homosexuality is wrong I thought I taught you better!"

"I'm so sick of it being a sin, father! It makes me happy and my partner happy so it's not your place to tell me I'm not allowed to do things like this! God made us the way we are and he wanted us to be treated equally!" he looked taken aback.

"well if that's how you feel I will not refuse to marry the two of you. But you know where I stand on the matter." he said walking away. I smiled and stood up taller. I can't wait to see Matt, it's been what? A week since I've laid my eyes on my sexy beast. But I'll make sure to get him laid tonight. The guy threw me a bachelor party last night and things got wild it was pretty fun, male strippers with red hair, a cake with a giant…well you know the saying what happens in the mafia stays in the mafia. I smiled to myself but was brought out of my thoughts by the laugh that I knew well. I turned around to see two red heads walking towards me laughing.

"MATTY! I'VE MISSED YOU!" I yelled running at him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"o-oh I get it now!" the taller redhead said nodding at me. I let go and flattened the tux I was holding. "I'm Matt's dad Spirit." I shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm Mello. Matt's fiancé." he smiled.

"so he told me about how you proposed, that was a great idea."

"thanks I thought It was cute. So are you as much like Matt as you look?"

"from what I've heard, he seems to get a lot of things for me." Matt looked a lot like him. He had shaggy red hair, he was taller then me and Matt, and he had the same green eyes.

"we both like gaming." Matt said happily. My phone started blaring 'Du Hast' which was my alarm. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket.

"shit, I have to go get ready." I said slipping my phone into my pocket, kissed Matt on the cheek and walked to the bathroom. I changed into my tux and looked in the mirror.

"I look good!" I walked out and mingled with a few people mostly mafia people. Peter was there of coarse and he was happier then ever for me. Neither of us are being walked down the aile but he offered to do it for me. After about an hour of doing that the wedding was starting. I breathed deeply as I looked into Matt's eyes. He couldn't wipe that smile off his face, but I didn't mind.

"please join hands." I held his hands in my own and gently stoked them with my thumbs. "we are gathered here today to support the unity of these two…men in holly matrimony. If there are any objection please speak now or forever hold your peace." we waited in silence and torture hoping to God that no one would stand up. No one did, they probably all knew I had my gun close at hand. "now boys, I believe you have your vows ready?" Matt smiled and nodded.

"Mihael Keehl, I love you more then I love my gameboy and I have loved you as long as I have loved Mario and princess peach! You are my princess Zelda and I will protect you like link does her. So the only way I can put this into words is 'I choose you'." I smiled and started to tear up.

"Mihael?" I nodded and started to speak.

"Mail Jeevas, we've been though hell but we got though it together. I saved your ass in a fire and got cursed with this god awful scar all for you. And as I stand here before you holding your hands in my own I want you to know, you are my one and only and you will always be." he smiled though the tears that were falling down his face.

"Mail Jeevas do you take Mihael keehl to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" he said smiling like a fool.

"and Mihael do you take Mail Jeevas to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I nodded while I said,

"I do."

"then you may now kiss the…husband." our lips connected in the most passionate kiss we had shared since the moment he had woken up.


	20. honeymoon

another chapter done! i put lots of yoai in this one so i hope you people enjoy. and i'd like to thank all of you reviews for the awesome reviews i was litterly brought to tears because i felt so loved. i'm so happy you like this story. i will keep writing as long as you keep reviewing it.

* * *

AFTER THE WEDDING AFTER PARTY THING…E.K.A. THE HONEYMOON

"so what do you have planned for the honeymoon?" he asked looking at me though the goggles he had pulled out of his small bag full of clothes. He yawned.

"just fall asleep and I'll wake you when we get there." he nodded and closed his eyes while I continued to drive the little black Mazda 3 that Peter had lent me. We drove for about 2 hours before getting to the house I grew up in. it was as big as I remembered. The front was cream with 5 steps leading up to the front door. There was a 1 car garage and a little garden that was full of red roses. "Matty, wake up, we're here." his eyes flickered open before they widened.

"w-where are we?" he asked sitting up. "it's beautiful."

"this is our new house. Its also the house I grew up in." he looked at me.

"we're living here?" I nodded. "it's huge!"

"and I got the guys to get everything we will need." he opened the door and ran to the front door.

"come on Mels open the door!" I got out and threw him the keys and went to the trunk to get our bags. "HOLY SHIT STICKS COVERED IN BOWSER BLOOD!" I smiled and walked into the house. I found Matt in the main hall staring up at the giant chandelier. "we should have had our wedding here." he said smiling with eyes roaming around like a kid in a candy shop.

"I thought a church was classic." he turned around to face me and hugged me and we shared a kiss in the hall of our house. "go look in the living room." I told him, he let go of me and skipped down the hall and into the living room, I heard him gasp so I followed him and saw him sitting on the ground in front of the TV petting the Xbox with the custom Mario template I bought him. The walls of the living room were a ocean blue and the center piece of the room was the big brown leather couch that was over stuffed and probably the most comfortable thing in the world to sit on. I walked though the dining room that attached to the living room it was painted a forest green and had a long oak table with high backed brown chairs, I walked into the kitchen (which was gold) and grabbed a chocolate bar from the counter. There was a note from Peter but I wanted to get back to matt so I left it on the table. I walked back into the living room and saw Matt sitting on the couch.

"this is the most comfortable thing I've ever sat on in my life!" I nodded.

"I know right! Want to come see our bedroom?" I asked with a wink. He nodded and got up. I was about to walk ahead of him when he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. We walked up the winding stairs to the first bedroom. I opened the door to see a big room with a huge and high bed in the center with a red canopy over it. The sheets were black silk and the covers were red silk and the whole room was a chocolate brown. There was a flat screen across from the bed and there was a two oak dressers on either side of the TV. "like it?" he looked at me in aw.

"like it? I fucking love it! We're finally grown up Mels. And the best part is, we grew up together." he smiled and nodded.

"go play video games. I have to do some stuff." he sighed and nodded. He turned and walked down the stairs before I pulled my bag off of the bed in which I had tossed them both and pulled out a pair of panties that were white with ruffles on the ass. I stripped off my clothes and pulled them on. I had bought them at some shady gay sex shop. The guy had assured me that Matty would be totally turned on as soon as he saw me in them, I felt kinda feminine just wearing them. I jumped on the bed and laid down on my stomach and propped my head up on my hands and crossed my feet in the air.

"Matty come here a sec!" I called. I heard him walking up the steps but the look when he opened the door was pure gold.

"m-mello?"

"mmmm ya Matt?" I purred.

"please fuck me."

"if you insist." I said getting up and walking over to him, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. We both climbed on and I straddled him and slowly took his shirt off and threw it somewhere over my head. Next was his pants which I removed quickly. I looked at his naked body underneath me and smiled. I lowered myself to his dick and licked the tip.

"MELLO OH GOD MORE!" I licked it again.

"if you're like that now just wait until later." I said smiling and He blushed. I took his manhood in my mouth and swirled my tongue around his shaft.

"oh Mihael!" he moaned. I massaged his balls with my hands and took more of him in my mouth. I pulled back until there was only the head in my mouth before quickly deep throating him. Needless to say he came quickly following that.

"Matt I want you inside of me." his eyes widened.

"but I thought I was going to bottom?" I shook my head.

"I want the man I married in me. I trust you." he kissed 3 of his fingers and pushed them though my lips as he gently pulled off the underwear I was wearing. I sucked on his fingers for about 1 minute before he pulled them out and gently pushed one in my…well you know. Then another and another. The feeling was foreign but when he found my prostate I screams. He pulled his fingers out and asked.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Just do it Matty! I need you!" I held his gaze as he slowly pushed in, trying to keep them open. I had to close them for a moment when he was all the way in, with his hot manhood in me… Yes please! His breathing hitched. "A-ow." I breathed.

"Try to relax." He moved his hips and I tightened around me. "Mmm you're tight." he moaned against my neck. "Are you okay."

"Fine. You can move now." he thrusted slowly, letting me adjust to the rhythm. He started panting and moaning, which was his cue to go faster. He pushed deeper and brushed a spot inside me that made me scream. And holy mother of god, did that scream do evil things to him I could tell by his eyes. he wouldn't stop hitting it. It was like an automatic orgasm button for both of us. "Matt I-"

"wait one sec, I want to come with you." he said and with a few more thrusts we both came. Screaming each other's names. Then, when he pulled out and whispered "I love you Mels."


	21. A little girl

ONE YEAR LATER

Matt and I have been happily married for about a year now. Our sex life has been amazing and we are closer then ever. But there's been one thing on my mind, I want a little girl. Now I realize it's not manly at all but fuck being manly. I want a little girl to protect. I want to teach her that it's ok to be gay and when she gets older I want nothing more then to walk her down the ail. I haven't brought the topic up with Matt but I think he feels the same way but he just wants a boy. So I set up a fancy dinner with all of his favourites A.K.A. Chinese takeout, Italian soda and last but not least strawberry shortcake. "OH MATTY!" I call as I finish setting the table.

"what is it Mels?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"I made you dinner…ok no I bought you dinner." he smiled and sat down across from me.

"what's the occasion?"

"we need to talk." his eyes widened.

"OH GOD! Mels no please no!" he begged about to start again but I cut him off.

"oh honey no. I love you more then anything. But I was thinking, my parents always wanted grandchildren…could we adopt a little girl?" he stopped and stared at me, chopsticks midway to his mouth.

"o-oh…but your job is so dangerous Mels."

"I could take time off to be here for the first year or so. And with your hacking we would have enough, even extra spending money. Please Matty all I want is to be like a real family."

"but we're only 20."

"we'll have Peter's help. I talked to him and he said he'll support us if we need help." he sighed.

"a girl eh? What like 5 or 6?" I frantically nodded.

"ya! A little girl!" I swear this man brings the more famine side of me out.

"well you seem to have a good idea of what you want and I can't seem to talk you out of it so…ok. We'll adopt a little girl. I have on condition." I nodded slowly as he continued to eat.

"we get her from England. I feel like that's where we were brought together so we should get her from there too." I smiled.

"I'll make some calls and get the plane tickets." I got up and walked into my office that used to belong to my dad. I smiled and looked down at a picture of me, my dad and my mom sitting on the office desk. "see dad, I'll be just like you." a tear fell down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. I picked up my cell phone and looked down at the piece of paper that peter had given me with a bunch of orphanage numbers all over the world that the mafia had people working in so some strings could be pulled so to speak to get us a daughter faster…hopefully within the same day. One was in Portsmouth. I dialled the number into my cell and listened to the ring.

"Hello you've called Portsmouth orphanage, how may I help you?" said a cheery women on the other line.

"yes I would like to call about an appointment in a few days." I said while sitting down in the large leather desk chair.

"name?"

"Mihael Keehl."

"partner's name?" she asked, the quiet sound of frantic typing in the background.

"Mail Keehl."

"ok and when do you want an appointment?"

"October 8th." _ok that's two days from now we can do that._

"alright how does 4:15 sound?" she asked happily.

"sounds fine." I said smiling.

"alright then, see you then. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"no that's all thank you!" I said happily. I hung up the phone and went on my laptop and booking us plane seats for tomorrow morning. Once that was all done I got us and shut my laptop and walked out to see Matt eating the cake. "all good. We're leaving tomorrow at 6 A.M.. so start packing babe. We're getting a little girl!" I said happily.

"you're such a women sometimes Mels." he said walking past me and up the stairs. I followed close behind and into our room.

"we'll give her the spare room." I nodded as I pulled my suitcase from under the bed. He did the same with his and started piling stripped shirts and jeans and gloves into it.

That night we went to bed early and cuddled together I whispered in his ear, "are we going to let her sleep with us when she has nightmares?" he rolled over so he was facing me.

"of coarse." he said pecking my nose.

The next morning we got on our flight and landed in London right on time.


	22. Angie

**i would like to personnally like to thank Mimi Keehl-Jeevas for giving me so many awesome ideas for this chapter and ones to follow. thank you from the deepest depths of my heart 3**

* * *

DAY OF THE APPOINTMENT

"Matty I'm nervous." I said quietly as we drove to the orphanage.

"don't be. We're defiantly getting a little girl no matter what." he looked over at me and smiled. He was wearing his favourite striped shirt with a black blazer with jeans. I on the other hand was dressed in a black button up shirt with black jeans and my docs.

"but what if something goes wrong and they think I want to kill the kid or something just because I'm in the mafia?"

"they won't think that. They have links to the mafia and they knew your father so if they see that you're like him, which I have been told you are, it'll be a go. Hell it's a go either way just because your in the mafia." he looked back at the road and pulled on to a property about the same size as Wammy's. it even looked the same. It had an old house in the middle of the property and a forest behind it. Matt parked the car and we both got out. While we were walking to the door I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. We walked though the house and into a office that was the third door on the right. We walked into a big library like room. It had bookcases on every wall and in the middle was a oak desk with a middle aged women with blonde hair and green eyes.

"ah I believe you are Mihael and Mail Keehl am I right?" she asked standing up. We both nodded. "please sit." she welcomed us to the chairs in front of the desk. We both walked over and sat in the little chairs. "so I have a few questions, things about family life, reasons for adopting, health, and lastly work. Is it ok with you two if I start?"

"yes." I said as matt just nodded.

"what do you both do?" she asked getting her fingers ready to tap away at her laptop.

"I work as the head of the mafia." I said quietly yet still proud.

"aw yes…we are linked to the mafia so that is no problem. And you Mail?"

"I stay at home and test video games and sometimes I do jobs for the mafia like hacking and stuff." she nodded as she typed.

"and why are you adopting?" matt and I exchanged a glance.

"uh…we can't have kids." I said as nicely as I could.

"ok I was just making sure my hunch was correct." she said smiling. "and do you have any preference on the kind of child you would like to adopt?" I nodded.

"we would like a little girl maybe 6 or 7." she smiled.

"are there any health either of you have?" we both shook our heads. "do either of you smoke?"

"I do." Matt said looking down.

"well you two seem like you will be perfectly suited to be parents so if you'll just follow me we can go see the kids." she got up and I could see she was in a gray pencil skirt with a black silk shirt and a gray blazer that matched the skirt. We both got up and followed her. We walked out into a hall and up a flight of stairs until we came to another hallway with several doors. It looked like the doors lead into classrooms. We stopped in front of one and I looked though the little window. Then I saw her. She was perfect. Long blonde hair that went past her shoulders, she was little for her age which I was guessing was about 6 and she had bruises on her arms.

"how did she get those bruises?" I asked looking at the women.

"who Angie? Oh she just got here, she came from a very abusive family her dad left and her mother was an alcoholic and a meth addict."

"Matt come see her." I said as he looked though the window.

"she looks kinda like you." he whispered to me.

"she's a bit of a handful. She's already tried to run away."

"can we talk to her?" the women nodded and knocked on the door. She opened the door and called Angie's name. the girl got up and walked towards us. Her eyes were emerald green and her face was innocent.

"Angie this is Mihael and Mail." she looked at us and I crouched in front of her so I was eye to eye with her.

"hi Angie." I said holding my hand out. Her little hand grabbed mine and shook it.

"are you going to take me?" she asked her voice little.

"I think we would like to bring you into our family if that's what you mean." I said

"will you hurt me like mommy?" my eyes widened.

"she's never spoken much to any of us so this is amazing." the women said to Matt.

"never. I will never lay a hurtful hand on you darling, matt won't either." I stood up but Angie didn't let go of my hand.

"can we adopt her?" the women nodded and we walked to her office while Angie held my hand tightly.


	23. good things come in small packages

When we got to the office again to do the paperwork I picked Angie up and put her on my knee. She was dressed in little cargo pants and a tee shirt that read **'good things come in small packages' **on it. I smiled and held her against my chest until I had to sign the papers in which case I wrote with one arm always around her. Once all the papers were signed the women who I have learned is named Catherin said "come on Angie let's go get all your stuff together. And as for you two we can meet you out front ok?" I nodded Angie looked back at us as she walked out of the room. Matt and I walked out of the room and out to the front of the orphanage. We both leaned against the archway facing each other. "Hey Matty." I said blankly. He looked up from the ground.

"hmmm?" he mumbled.

"we're getting a little girl!" I said happily. He smiled and nodded. The door opened and out walked Angie with a little backpack with a blue dog on it and in her hand she was clutching a little pink stuffed bunny. "are you ready to go Angie?" I asked holding my hand out. She nodded and took it as we walked down the steps that lead out into the parking lot. I picked her up and lifted her in the car. I stood up straight and waved at Catherin before getting in the back with Angie. I lifted her onto my lap and buckled us both in. "Angie this is Matt. He is your…other dad." she looked at the red tuff of hair you could see over the seat and smiled. She had a wonderful smile. We got back to the hotel and set her gently on the bed. "now hunny, we need to talk to you." she looked at me with those innocent eyes that I love so very much.

"as you have probably noticed you now have two daddies." Matt said calmly.

"yes I have n-noticed that…" she said quietly.

"and that is not as common as having one mom and one dad." she nodded slowly.

"ok. I remember having a daddy." she said with eyes watering.

"oh hunny we are your parents now and we will never hurt you or abandon you. Your past is behind you." I said holding her face in my hand. Matt and I sat on either side of her on the bed and wrapped our arms around her. When we let go Angie crawled into my lap and grabbed my hair gently.

"daddy you have pretty hair." I smiled and my eyes started to water. I looked at Matt and he smiled.

"Angie you have pretty hair too."

"will you me play with it?" I picked her up and stood up.

"tomorrow on the plane ok hunny." I turned around and tucked her into the bed. I kissed her forehead and then Matt did the same.

"sleep tight hunny, we'll be home tomorrow." he whispered then kissed her again. Once she was asleep we went about our usual things. I got dressed in sweat pants and a v-neck tee and I tied my hair up in a ponytail while Matt just striped to his boxers and got in bed. I picked up the papers on Angie's past and started reading it. It read that she had been beaten half to death in more then one situation and that they used to lock he in the basement or outside of the house if she were to be outside it read that there was one instant that she was hit over the head with a beer bottle by her mother. I looked up at Matt with wide, teary eyes. He looked at me and paused his game. "what's wrong Mels?"

"she hit her with a beer bottle!" I sobbed falling into his arms.

"shhhh it's ok everything is ok. it's scaring sure, but with the right parenting abused kids turn out fine. Just look at me. I'm not _that_ screwed up." she smiled and stroked my hair.

"I love her and the idea that anyone ever hurt her is horrible!"

"she's ok now, we are her new parents not that witch of a women. She's ours now." and with that I fell asleep in his arms.


	24. what's germany like?

i'm so sorry it took me so long to update. but i had writer's block for the longest time. even now looking back on this chapter i don't really like it. review but please no hate i know it's not a great chapter but not hate!

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

We had a early flight so while matt was getting ready (a.k.a. cleaning his goggles) I gathered up Angie's stuff like her backpack and of coarse not forgetting to get the angel herself. I slowly pulled her covers down and kissed her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a couple of times. "Angie, hunny we have to leave." she pushed herself up and yawn then fell forward into my arms. I smiled and picked her up and got up with her in my arms. She had her little blue dog in her hand. Matt came out of the bathroom and looked at up and smiled. "a mother bear and her cub." he said.

"you calling me a woman?" I asked loud enough to sound like an angry mafia boss but quiet enough that I wouldn't wake Angie.

"nothing you can do about it." he said sticking his tongue out.

"go to hell asshole!" I said angrily. Angie moved her head slightly and I shut up and looked over at the sleeping angel's head on my shoulder. She was still fast asleep. Once everything was packed and we were all ready to go which was around 6:39 and our flight leaves at 7:15. So we had to rush to get there. But I wouldn't let Matt speed because we had a 6 year old in the back seat. We got there around 7:05 so we rushed though security and when we got to the check in desk for the flight we had to get right on the plane because we got first class. We were on the plane with Angie in the middle. She had never been on a plane so even though when we first got on the plane she was only half awake she grabbed both of our hands and wouldn't let go until the plane landed.

"daddies, what's Germany like?" Angie asked before we got off the plane.

"well I'm from here so I know it the best, it's cold, snowy, and full of culture." I said smiling and thinking about all those night I lay in a sleeping bag under the stars with my parents.

"it also so has a lot of good gaming stores but they don't have many things that are different just more of games."

"gaming?" she asked in all seriousness. Matt looked at her with wide eyes.

"you don't know what video games are?" she shook her head. "here play this." he said handing her his gameboy. "I'll teach you." we got off the plane Angie clutching not only her little blue dog but now she was clutching Matt's blue gameboy. We got our luggage and walked out to the car. Matt practically jumped on his red Chevrolet Comoro ss. "I missed you so much baby." he said stroking the steering wheel. We drove down the Autobahn hearing the little clicking of the game boy's buttons. Then we heard the little game over music and then the clicking restarted and over and over. I turned around and looked at Angie to see her with her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth just like her dad. When we got to the house I opened the door for Angie and she got out and looked at the house in awe.

"this is our house." I said walking towards the door. Matt gave her a gentle push towards the house then she ran to me as I was unlocking the door. She was first into the house. She stood in the main hall just like matt and then turned to us and said,

"it's like a princess's castle!" Matt and I laughed.

"want to come see your room?" I asked putting the bags down and walking up the stairs with her close behind and Matt behind her. We got to the room and I swung the door open to reveal a hot pink room with a bed with a big pink canopy over the black sheets. There were barbies in the corner and a bunch of stuffed animals on the bed.

"how did this get done Mels?" I smiled.

"I asked the guys to do it." he nodded. "do you like it Angie!" she looked up at us and smiled. Then ran to the bed and jumped onto the bed.

"I love it!"


	25. princess peach

**Halloween night**

"daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!" I heard calling one of us but the pitter-patter of feet were coming towards my door.

"come in Angie." I called from my desk in my study. Angie walked in in a pink dress with a long white gloves, little pink heels and a little gold crown. "why are you dressed like that?" she put both hands on her hips and shifted her weight in a very 'me' way.

"daddy," she said in a know-it-all way. "it's Halloween."

"doesn't she look cute!" said a voice behind her. I looked up to see Matt smiling.

"I'm princess peach!" she said spinning around.

"doesn't she have kinda curly hair and makeup?" I asked.

"daddy can't do either of those things so I came here to ask if…you could do it?" I stood up and walked towards her, picking her up and walking towards the bathroom. I sat her on the counter and then walked Into our room and grabbed my mom's old makeup bag. I walked back in to see Matt plugging in the curling iron. I sat the bag down and opened it.

"wow mels, didn't think you were a mafia boss by day and a drag queen by night." Matt said laughing.

"oh ha ha ha! No it was my mom's." I said sticking my tongue out at him. I started to put pale pink lipstick on Angie's little lips. Then I put some white-ish pink eye shadow on her I started to gently curl her hair. It took me about an hour to do all of her hair because it was so long.

"hey daddies?" I looked down at her and Matt looked up from his gaming spot on the floor against the counter. "my friends from school invited me to go tricker-treating with them and their moms."

"do we know them?" she shook her head.

"I don't think so. But if you say yes then when they stop by here you can meet them." Matt looked at me and tilted his head to the right.

"I don't know…"

"come on Melly."

"ya come on Melly!" Angie mimicked Matt. I sighed then nodded,

"I guess that would work. But I want you home by 9 ok." she nodded quickly. I put down the curler on the counter and picked her up off the counter. "what time are they coming by?"

"6." I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:49.

"and they know where we live?" she nodded. "oh would you look at that, we have just enough time to practice your German." I said putting her down. "go get your notebook." she ran off to her room and I started down to the dinning room.

"why do you make her learn German?"

"we live in Germany and not everyone speaks English here and I mean it's great that she learns a bit in school but it's a English school so she needs to know German." Angie came down the stairs holding a little blue notebook. She sat in the chair next to me. "now Matt sit or go." he sat next to Angie and looked at her open notebook. It was full of words In German and then the translation. "now Angie, how do you say dog?" she looked down at her book and said,

"Hund"

"cat?"

"Katze!" she smiled finally being able to pronouns it.

"me?"

"mir." she said not even needing to look at the paper. There was a knock at the door and Angie got up and ran to the door and I heard her say "hallo" which is German for Hello. "Daddies!" we got up and walked to the door. There was standing a women in all black with red devil horns and a devil tail, next to her was a little girl about Angie's age dressed in a little purple witch costume.

"hi I'm Mello. And this is my husband Matt." I held out my hand and she shook it and she and Matt did the same.

"I'm Miriam. And this is my daughter Yuki."

"would you like to come in for a little bit?" she nodded and stepped in. we walked into the living room and we all sat down.

"I'm going to go show Yuki my room ok?" Matt and I nodded. They both ran up the stairs.

"so what do you two do?" I looked at Matt and said,

"well I'm a…head of a company…" I said not really wanting to tell her that I'm the head of the German mafia.

"and I test video games." she nodded. "what do you do?"

"I work as a waitress at two different restaurants."

"oh I see. So how old is Yuki?" I asked.

"she's almost 7. How old is Angie?"

"she's 6 and a half." Miriam nodded and stood.

"well we should go if I'm going to have her back."

"GIRLS!" I called up the stairs. They came running down and Angie hugged me and then Matt. "it was great to meet you."

"it was nice to meet you two as well." and with that they left. I turned to Matt and said,

"so Matty my dear, we have a few hours what do you want to do?"


	26. you're always mine

so here's the last chapter. i really hope you like it!

* * *

"Oh Mello!" Matt said as I put my hand under his shirt and stroked his nipples.

"do you like that Matty? Do you like it when I touch you there?" he nodded probably not being able to form words in his head. He moaned again.

"Mello…bed!" he moaned. I picked him up and carried him up the stairs to our room. I pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. I ripped off his shirt and attached my lips to his right nipple. Then I did the same to his left nipple. I gently bit it and released it from my mouth to see I had turned it a light shade of purple. I smiled and looked at him. His eyes were lidded with lust and his lips were slightly parted and his chest was rising and falling quickly. His eyes shot opened and then he flipped us so I was on bottom and he was on top. He crawled down to dick level and unlaced my pants, pulled them off and started playing with my semi hard dick. He rubbed the head and nosed the shaft.

"Matt! Stop teasing me damn it!" he took me in his mouth and it was like the world stopped and Matt and I were the only two people in the world. I had never actually been sucked before because I had never been with anyone besides Matt. He bobbed his head up and down and sucking harder as he went. I twisted my fingers in his hair and gently pushed him down further. When he deep throated me I came calling his name. he pulled back and kissed me from my dick to my lips. Then we shared a long passionate kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue which I have to say wasn't my favourite flavour in the world, but since I was kissing Matt it was ok. Our lips parted only for a second to get air before meeting in a fury again. He tangled his fingers in my hair sending little ripples of pleasure though me every time he gentle tugged my hair. I moaned into our kiss and he responded by unzipping my vest and pulling it off. I took off his belt and pulled off his pants and boxers so we were naked. Our hands explored every inch of the other's body. Our lips parted and I pushed three fingers into his mouth. He knew what that meant. He took them in his mouth and covered them in as much saliva as he could before I pulled them out, grabbed his legs, threw them over my shoulders and pushed one in. I waited a minute before I added the second. He nodded at me and that was my que to scissor. Then I added a third on and scissored with all three, I pulled my fingers out and grabbed some lube from the bedside table and covered my hard manhood. I pushed into him and watched him bite his lip in pain.

"just relax and it'll hurt less My love." I said not moving. I felt him relax around me and I looked at him again.

"you can move now." I nodded and started to move very slowly. "move faster then that!" he moaned. I thrusted faster. Then I hit _it_. I only knew because he screamed in pleasure.

"OH MELLO! RIGHT THERE!" I smiled and aimed for it, hitting it every time. I also grabbed his dick and started to pump it until he came screaming my name. I felt him tighten around me and that brought me to my own beautiful climax. I pulled out and laid down next to him, both of our chest rising and falling quickly. He rolled over to look at me and before I knew it he was sucking on my neck. He pulled back and looked at what I suspected was a giant hicky. "that's so you always know you're mine." I looked at the clock on the beside table and saw it was 8:58. I rolled out of matt's arms and onto the floor.

"fuck!" I moaned trying to find my pants. I finally found them by the dresser. I pulled them on and they were followed by a shirt I found by the closet. However it wasn't my usual vest it was a Hershey Shirt. It was brown with a giant chocolate bar in the middle. I heard a knock on the door. I ran out of the room and down the stairs to the door. I pulled it open and little arms wrapped around my waist. "hey how was it?" I asked Angie.

"it was really fun. Yuki and I want to have a play day in a few weeks when she gets back from vacation." I nodded.

"where are you guys going?" I asked Miriam.

"Florida." I nodded. "have you ever been?" I shook my head.

"I was brought up in an orphanage so matt and I never went on vacation." she nodded.

"you have an amazing daughter, she's very well spoken for her age and her German is very good."

"well I grew up here so I wanted her to know German."

"well we best be going. Yuki needs to get to bed." I nodded.

"it was great meeting you." I said.

"you too. Tell Matt I say bye." I nodded

"sure!" I closed the door. "did you get lots of candy?" I asked Angie.

"ya I got lots." she said holding up a pillow case full of candy.

"Hey Angie!" matt said after coming down the stairs.

"DADDY!" she said running and jumping up into his arms. She kissed him on the cheek and looked at me with a curious look. "daddy," she said to me. "what's on your neck? It's kinda purple." I looked at matt with a curious look, not realizing what it is. he mouthed the word 'hicky'

"oh Angie it's nothing! Uh…it's a bruise I fell…"

"oh is daddy ok?"

"ya I'm ok" I put my arm around Matt and put my head on his shoulder. "I love you guys so much!"

* * *

so there's the last chapter! did you guys like it? please review i do so enjoy reviews


End file.
